banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Espers
At 1st level, a Summoner begins play with the ability to summon to their side a powerful outsider called an Esper. The Summoner must choose which Esper to form a pact with, listed below. Once chosen, the Esper forms a link with the Summoner, who summons an aspect of the same creature. An Esper has the same alignment as the Summoner that calls it and can speak all of the Summoner's languages. Espers are treated as summoned creatures, except that they are not sent back to their home plane until reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to or greater than their Constitution score. The Summoner may only have one pact with a specific Esper. To change the Summoner’s pact, they must defeat an incarnation of the Esper they wish to form a pact with (up to GM’s discretion on how this comes about). Once the Summoner gains the new pact, they lose the old pact. A Summoner can summon his Esper in a ritual that takes 1 minute to perform. When summoned in this way, the Esper's hit points are unchanged from the last time it was summoned. The only exception to this is if the Esper was slain, in which case it returns with half its normal hit points. The Esper does not heal naturally. If the Esper is sent back to its home plane due to death, it cannot be summoned again until the following day. The Esper remains until dismissed by the Summoner (a standard action). If the Summoner is unconscious, asleep, or killed, their Esper is immediately banished. The Esper’s Hit Dice, saving throws, skills, feats, and abilities are tied to the Summoner’s class level and increase as the Summoner gains levels. In addition, each Esper receives improvements, based on the Summoner’s level, which can be used to upgrade the Esper’s abilities and powers. Asura *WIP* Behemoth *WIP* Bismarck STARTING STATISTICS Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft. Fly 60 ft. (poor) Swim 60 ft. AC: +1 natural armor Attack: bite (1d4 + 1d6 water) or slam (1d8), tail slap (1d4 + 1d6 wind) Ability Scores: Str 15, Dex 15, Con 17, Int 11, Wis 11, Cha 14 Special Qualities: Water and Wind immunity. 7TH LEVEL ADVANCEMENT Size: Large AC: +2 natural armor Attack: bite (1d6 + 1d6 water) or slam (1d10), tail slap (1d6 + 1d6 wind) Ability Scores: Str +4, Dex –2, Con +2, Cha +2 Brynhildr *WIP* Carbuncle STARTING STATISTICS Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft. AC: +1 natural armor Attack: bite (1d6), 2 claws (1d4) Ability Scores: Str 14, Dex 14, Con 15, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 15 Special Qualities: Holy immunity. 7TH LEVEL ADVANCEMENT Size: Medium AC: +2 natural armor Attack: bite (1d6), 2 claws (1d4) Ability Scores: Dex +4, Cha +4 Diabolos STARTING STATISTICS Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft. Fly 60 ft. (average) AC: +1 natural armor Attack: 2 slams (1d6) Ability Scores: Str 14, Dex 15, Con 14, Int 13, Wis 10, Cha 16 Special Qualities: Unholy immunity. 7TH LEVEL ADVANCEMENT Size: Large AC: +2 natural armor Attack: 2 slams (1d8) Ability Scores: Str +4, Dex –2, Con +2, Cha +2 Fenrir STARTING STATISTICS Size: Medium Speed: 40 ft. AC: +1 natural armor Attack: bite (1d4 + 1d6 ice + trip) Ability Scores: Str 14, Dex 17, Con 16, Int 13, Wis 11, Cha 13 Special Qualities: Cold and Unholy immunity. 7TH LEVEL ADVANCEMENT Size: Large AC: +2 natural armor Attack: bite (1d6 + 1d6 ice + trip) Ability Scores: Str +4, Dex -2, Con +4 Garuda STARTING STATISTICS Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft. Fly 60 ft. (average) AC: +1 natural armor Attack: bite (1d6), 2 talons (1d4 + trip) Ability Scores: Str 14, Dex 17, Con 16, Int 13, Wis 11, Cha 13 Special Qualities: Wind immunity. 7TH LEVEL ADVANCEMENT Size: Large AC: +2 natural armor Attack: bite (1d8), 2 talons (1d6 + trip) Ability Scores: Str +2, Dex +4, Con +2, Cha +2 Ixion STARTING STATISTICS Size: Medium Speed: 60 ft. AC: +1 natural armor Attack: gore (1d6), 2 hooves (1d4) Ability Scores: Str 14, Dex 15, Con 17, Int 12, Wis 13, Cha 16 Special Qualities: Lightning immunity. 7TH LEVEL ADVANCEMENT Size: Large AC: +2 natural armor Attack: gore (1d8), 2 hooves (1d6) Ability Scores: Str +4, Dex –2, Con +2, Cha +2 Midgard Zolom *WIP* Odin STARTING STATISTICS Size: Medium Speed: 60 ft. AC: +1 natural armor Attack: longsword (1d8), 2 hooves (1d4) Ability Scores: Str 16, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 11, Wis 13, Cha 16 Special Qualities: DR 5/Magic. 7TH LEVEL ADVANCEMENT Size: Large AC: +3 natural armor Attack: longsword (1d10), 2 hooves (1d6) Ability Scores: Str +4, Dex -2, Con +2, Cha +2 Shoat *WIP* Susano *WIP* Titan STARTING STATISTICS Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft. AC: +2 natural armor Attack: 2 slams (1d6) Ability Scores: Str 16, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 15 Special Qualities: Acid and Earth immunity. 7TH LEVEL ADVANCEMENT Size: Large AC: +3 natural armor Attack: 2 slams (1d8) Ability Scores: Str +4, Dex –2, Con +4 Zalera *WIP*